Bunga Hati
by Ryo Amai
Summary: Temari tidak selingkuh, Shikamaru percaya. Shikamaru tidak selingkuh, Temari percaya. Lalu apa yang membuat hubungan mereka berakhir? AU


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Story : Ryo Amai

AU, Ooc, Typo

Sasori A, Chouji A, Gaara, Kankuro, Ino Y, Sai

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **Bunga Hati**

Liburan musim panas tidak dilewatkan dengan sia-sia. Pemerintah Tottori akan mengadakan turnamen olahraga antar sekolah menengah atas.

Temari salah satunya. Ia akan menghadapai turnamen se-Tottori itu dengan masuk dalam cabang bulutangkis mewakili sekolahnya-Sekolah Menengah Atas Suna.

Tahun ini, turnamen olahraga bergengsi itu dilaksanakan di Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha. Hal ini membuat Temari bersemangat karena kekasihnya yang bernama Shikamaru bersekolah di sana dan pasti akan menyaksikannya bertanding.  
Gadis berambut pirang itu sangat senang bisa menunjukkan potensinya di depan kekasihnya nanti. Ia sudah bertekad akan mendapatkan emas di partai tunggal putri. Seluruh jadwal latihan ia hadiri tanpa absen.

"Semangat, Temari. Kau juara," ujar pelatihnya, Sasori- _senpai_.

 **JL**

Kini Temari sedang berjalan pulang selepas sekolah. Ia menyusuri jalanan komplek seorang diri. Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi klakson motor dari arah belakang dan motor itu berhenti di hadapannya. Si pengendara membuka kaca helmnya, dan nampaklah lelaki yang di kenal Temari tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

"Sasori- _senpai_ ," imbuh Temari.

"Ayo naik motorku. Rumahmu kan masih jauh dari sini," ujar Sasori.  
Dengan senang hati Temari menerima tawaran dari pelatihnya itu. Segera saja ia naik di belakang Sasori, selepasnya motor ninja itu melaju kencang membelah jalanan komplek.  
Tak jauh dari sana, seseorang memperhatikan aktivitas dua insan berbeda warna rambut itu.  
"Aku harus kasih tahu Shikamaru."

 **JL**

Shikamaru menatap malas sahabatnya yang berbadan tambun yang kini duduk di depannya setelah tadi menggedor-gedor pintu rumahnya, mengganggu istirahat siangnya.

"Ada apa, Chouji?" ujar Shikamaru.

"Tadi aku melihat Temari," jawab Chouji dan segera dibalas oleh Shikamaru, "lalu?"

"Dia selingkuh." Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku melihatnya tadi berboncengan dengan laki-laki. Sepertinya laki-laki itu bukan anak sekolah," lanjut Chouji.

Shikamaru menghela napas pelan. "Kau jangan asal menuduh seperti itu. Mungkin dia saudaranya."

"Bukan. Dia bukan salah satu anggota keluarga Temari," sanggah Chouji.

"Kau melihat wajahnya?" tanya Shikamaru yang masih tak percaya.

"Laki-laki itu memakai helm, aku tidak dapat melihat wajahnya."

"Yasudah, nanti aku tanya saja pada Temari," ucap Shikamaru yang tidak ingin ambil pusing. "Wanita memang merepotkan," lanjutnya.

 **JL**

Shikamaru mendatangi rumah Temari keesokan harinya.

Mereka bercakap-cakap seperti biasa. Di tengah percakapan, Shikamaru sengaja menanyakan hal yang dikatakan Chouji kemarin.

"Jadi kemarin kau naik motor dengan siapa?"

"Dengan pelatihku, Sasori- _senpai_. Kami bertemu saat aku sedang berjalan pulang dari sekolah. Ia menawariku."

Shikamaru lega mendengarnya, karena ia tahu Temari tetap menuayanginya.

"Berapa lama lagi kau berada di sini?" Suara berat milik Kankuro menengahi percakapan Shikamaru dan Temari. Ia tengah berdiri menatap tajam Shikamaru seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Lalu muncul adik bungsu Temari, Gaara. Ia tak mengeluarkan suara, tetapi tatapannya menandakan pengusiran.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu hari sudah malam, aku akan pulang sekarang." Baru saja Shikamaru ingin memeluk Temari, tatapan tajam dari kedua adik Temari mengurung niatnya.

"Sampai jumpa semua," pamit Shikamaru yang langsung melenggang pergi. Ia tidak mau terus di sana dan keluar rumah itu hanya tinggal nama. Walau ia sering mendapatkan perilaku seperti itu, Shikamaru sadar ini semua demi Temari.

 **JL**

Hari ini Shikamaru dan teman-teman panitia sedang mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk turnamen olahraga antar sekolah menengah atas se-Tottori itu. Walaupun ia terus saja menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan', ia tetap melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya sebagai panitia.

"Apa kau lelah, Shikamaru?" tanya seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir ekor kuda di tengah-tengah pekerjaan Shikamaru membawa bola basket.

"Iya, tentu saja," jawabnya santai.

"Ini, aku bawakan minum." Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya memberi sebotol air mineral.

"Terima kasih, Ino." Yang berujar tadi bukan Shikamaru, melainkan Sai, kekasih gadis yang memiliki nama Ino. Sai menyabet botol dari tangan Ino sebelum Shikamaru mengambilnya.

"Sai, minum itu untuk Shikamaru," ujar Ino.

"Kamu lebih perhatian sama sepupumu dari pada aku," ujar Sai lalu meminum minumannya.

"Kau bukan panitia dan kau tidak bekerja apa-apa di sini," ujar Ino yang mencoba mengambil kembali botol minumannya dari Sai, tetapi tidak berhasil.

"Lain kali beli minuman yang ada rasanya, jangan air bening kayak gini," ujar Sai yang tak menggubris perkataan Ino.

"Sai. Kau ini..." Ino mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. Sementara Shikamaru yang jengah melihat tingkah kedua sejoli itu langsung melenggang pergi dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Yah... Shikamarunya kabur kan. Ini gara-gara kamu." Ino langsung pergi meninggalkan Sai.

"Ino, ini aku kembalikan botolnya." Sai menyodorkan botol yang isinya sudah setengah kepada Ino. Ino yang melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu tambah sebal.

"Ih, Sai... kamu nyebelin." Akhirnya Sai mendapat pukulan bertubi-tubi dari Ino.

"Aduh, Ino. Kenapa kamu mukulin aku?" Sai mencoba menahan pukulan Ino.

"Kamu nyebelin..." Ino terus memukuli kekasihnya yang menyebalkan.

 **JL**

Turnamen olahraga musim panas di mulai. Temari siap menunjukkan bakatnya.  
Ia bermain dengan hebat di depan seluruh siswa sekolah menengah atas se-Tottori dan tentunya Shikamaru. Shikamaru terus mendukungnya sampai di babak semi final. Tetapi di babak final pada _game_ pertama, Shikamaru tidak ada di kursi penonton. Dalam benak Temari berpikir, mungkin Shikamaru sedang ada urusan dan akan kembali nanti.

Di babak final ini, Temari berhadapan dengan peserta tuan rumah dan ia berhasil memenangkan _game_ pertama ini dengan skor 17-21. Temari merasa optimis akan memenangkan _game_ selanjutnya.

Tetapi di _game_ kedua, konsentrasinya terganggu karena Shikamaru yang belum muncul di kursi penonton. Sehingga di _game_ kedua ini dia kalah tipis dengan skor 22-20.  
Karena kekalahannya ini, ia harus melanjutkan permainan sampai _game_ ketiga. Di _game_ ini, konsentrasinya tambah kacau. Selain Shikamaru yang belum muncul, teriakan para pendukung tuan rumah menjadi penyebabnya. Temari berusaha keras memenangkan _game_ ketiga ini, tetapi akhirnya ia kalah dengan skor 21-19.

Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri dan juga Shikamaru yang seharusnya menjadi penyemangatnya tidak muncul di babak final.

Setelah selesai menerima medali, Temari mengelilingi Sekolah Menegah Atas Konoha untuk mencari Shikamaru.

Di lorong kelas, ia menemukan Shikamaru yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan bahagianya bersama seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir kuda. Menyaksikan adegan itu, Temari kesal sekali, lalu memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan nada tinggi.

"Shikamaru." Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar lorong itu serentak menoleh ke arah Temari. Shikamaru langsung menghampiri Temari dengan senyum mengembang, berbanding terbalik dengan Temari.

"Bagaimana dengan pertandingan finalmu?" tanya Shikamaru santai.

"Aku kalah," jawab Temari dengan sebal.

"Yasudah kalau kau kalah, kau tidak usah cemberut begitu," ujar Shikamaru yang baru saja ingin menyentil hidung Temari tetapi ditepis oleh Temari sendiri.

"Kau harus lapang dada, jangan marah kepadaku seperti itu," ujar Shikamaru lagi.

"Aku sudah lapang dada dengan kekalahanku. Hanya saja aku marah padamu yang tidak menyaksikanku di babak final." Shikamaru menghela napas lalu berucap, "memang kenapa jika aku tidak menyaksikan laga finalmu? Tadi kan aku sudah menyaksikan di babak awal."

"Dasar laki-laki nggak peka!" gerutu Temari dalam hati.

"Lagi pula, ada atau tidak adanya diriku, pertandinganmu akan tetap berjalan," sambung Shikamaru, membuat Temari hilang kesabaran.

"Shikamaru, seharusnya kamu mengerti tanpa aku jelaskan!" Temari berteriak, membuat Shikamaru terlonjak. Ino-gadis yang tadi berbincang dengan Shikamaru-yang mendengar teriakan Temari langsung menghampiri mereka.

"Yang aku inginkan kau menyaksikan pertandinganku tanpa harus berteriak-meneriaki namaku. Dengan kau duduk diam memperhatikanku, aku sudah senang. Karena itu yang aku inginkan. Sebelumnya aku sudah berlatih dengan giat agar dihadapanmu aku tidak mengecewakan. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi penyemangatku, tapi kau malah pergi bertemu perempuan lain," ucap Temari dengan nada bicara berbanding terbalik dengan sebelumnya. Ino terkejut karena ia yang menjadi alasan kemarahan kekasih sepupunya.

Shikamaru diam tak menjawab, malah menampakkan wajah datar. Melihat itu, Temari geram, lalu berucap lirih, "sampai di sini saja, jangan hubungi aku lagi." Ia langsung beranjak dari hadapan Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, ayo kejar dia." Ino mendorong tubuh sepupunya itu, tetapi Shikamaru hanya diam, malah ia pergi ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Temari. Ino yang sebal dengan sepupunya langsung mengejar laki-laki berambut nanas itu untuk membujuknya.

Sementara Temari pergi menemui teman-temannya di pos kontingen sekolahnya, tetapi ternyata di sana hanya ada pelatihnya, Sasori.

"Sasori- _senpai_ , di mana teman-teman?"

Sasori yang sedang duduk seraya memainkan handphonenya menoleh, "yang lain sedang menyaksikan pertandingan bola basket putra, kau memang habis dari mana?"

"Habis dari toilet," ucap Temari berdusta. Sasori hanya ber-oh-ria. Lalu Temari duduk di sebelah kanan Sasori.

"Nanti kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Sasori.

"Sendiri," jawab Temari tanpa menoleh ke arah Senpainya.

"Kalau begitu pulang denganku saja."

Temari menggeleng cepat, "aku pasti merepotkanmu."

"Tentu tidak. Jarak dari sini menuju rumahmu cukup jauh, lebih baik naik motor denganku," ujar Sasori.

"Gratis loh..." lanjutnya dengan kekehan. Temari ikut tertawa, lalu mengangguk menyetujui ajakan _Senpai_ nya.

 **JL**

Dalam perjalanan pulang bersama Sasori, hening melanda. Hingga akhirnya Sasori yang membuka suara, "aku dengar kau memiliki kekasih yang bersekolah di Konoha."

Pernyataan itu mengejutkan Temari dan ia merasakan sesak di dadanya.

"Tidak," jawab Temari singkat.

"Berarti kabar itu tidak benar, yah?"

"Iya, itu tidak benar." Entah mengapa dadanya bertambah sesak dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

 **JL**

Shikamaru yang sedang makan malam bersama keluarganya tak menyentuh makanannya. Ibunya yang galak terus saja menyuruhnya makan. Tetapi sampai seluruh keluarganya selesai makan, ia tetap tidak berselera.

Shikamaru masih memikirkan Temari. Ia menyesali tindakannya, tetapi rasa sesak di dadanya saat Temari mengucapkan kalimat keramat itu membuatnya tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Saat ini Temari pasti membencinya. Tetapi ia juga harus menghubungi gadis itu untuk memperbaiki semuanya sebelum terlambat. Ia raih handphonenya yang berada di meja belajarnya, lalu menekan beberapa tombol dan memulai sambungan telpon.

 **JL**

Sudah sejak datang ke rumah sampai sang raja kegelapan tiba, Temari tak keluar dari kamarnya. Kedua adiknya sudah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu dan membujuknya makan, tetapi Temari hanya diam tak menanggapi. Ia menangis, hal yang langka terjadi. Ia menyesali tindakannya yang mengucapkan kalimat keramat pada Shikamaru.

Di tengah isakannya, tiba-tiba handphonenya berdering. Di layar handphonenya tertera nama Sasori- _senpai_. Ia mengerutkan dahi, untuk apa _senpai_ nya menelpon. Lalu karena penasaran, ia angkat panggilan itu.

"Halo, Sasori- _senpai_ ," ucap Temari memulai percakapan.

"Halo Temari, apa kabar?" Sasori berbasa-basi.

"A-aku baik, _Senpai_ ," jawab Temari sambil menahan isakan.

"Sudah berapa lama kau ada di dalam kamar, apa kau sudah makan?" Pertanyaan Sasori membuat Temari tersentak.

"Apa maksudnya?" Temari memastikan.

"Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan isakanmu." Sasori sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi pada Temari. Ia tidak bodoh, karena sebelumnya ia sering melihat Temari bersama Shikamaru. Sasori mengenal Shikamaru, jadi pada saat ia bertanya tentang Shikamaru tadi siang, ia merasa ada keanehan pada Temari. Ia berpikir kalau tadi di Sekolah Menengah Atas Konoha, Temari bertemu Shikamaru dan terjadi permasalahan antara mereka. Oleh sebab itu Sasori menelpon Temari.

"Aku tidak terisak," Temari tetap berdalih.

"Sudah... kau ceritakan saja padaku apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan Shikamaru." Temari tak bisa membantah lagi, ternyata _Senpai_ nya mengenal Shikamaru. Temari pun menceritakan kejadian tadi siang kepada Sasori.

"Kau butuh seseorang. Datanglah ke kafe Wongka, aku menunggumu di meja nomor 12. Sekarang," imbuh Sasori setelah Temari selesai bercerita. Belum sempat Temari menyanggah, Sasori sudah memutuskan sambungan telponnya. Begitulah, _Senpai_ nya memang pemaksa.

 **JL**

 _Nomor yang anda tuju sedang sibuk, cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

Yang diterima Shikamaru ini adalah ocehan operator. Nomor Temari sibuk, mungkin ia sedang menelpon seseorang. Tapi siapa?

Shikamaru menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur, melihat langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. Ia terlalu malas untuk menyalakan lampunya. Ia pejamkan mata karena rasa kantuk mulai menyerang, tetapi tidak lama handphonenya berdering. Ia langsung beranjak mengambil handphonenya. Dahinya berkerut heran saat melihat nama seseorang yang menelponnya.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" ujar Shikamaru _to the point_ setelah mengangkat telponnya.

"Apa kau ada di rumah sekarang?"

Baru saja Shikamaru akan menjawabnya dengan anggukan, tetapi ia urung karena lawan bicaranya tidak mungkin melihatnya. "Hmm," jawabnya akhirnya.

"Datanglah ke kafe Wongka, aku menunggumu di meja nomor 12!"

"Tak bisa kah kau tidak memberitahuku secara mendadak. Besok saja," imbuh Shikamaru dengan malas.

"Sekarang, Shika- _kun_." Tanpa menunggu respon lagi, Sasori memutus sambungan telponnya.

"Merepotkan."

 **JL**

Pukul delapan malam, pintu kafe bergemericing, Shikamaru melangkah ke dalam dan mencari meja bernomor 12. Tetapi saat telah menemukan mejanya, ia terkejut karena melihat orang yang duduk di meja itu bukan Sasori.

"Temari," Shikamaru memanggil orang yang sudah duduk di meja 12. Temari menoleh lalu sama terkejutnya seperti Shikamaru.

"Apa yang kau lakukan-" Mereka berujar serempak. Tetapi akhirnya otak jenius mereka menyadari maksud dari situasi ini.

Shikamaru menghela napas, lalu duduk di hadapan Temari. "Sasori yang menyuruhmu datang ke sini?" tanya Shikamaru memastikan.

Temari menjawab dengan anggukan. Hening dua menit, lalu mereka berdua mendapat pesan dari seorang pengirim yang sama.

 _Kau sudah datang? Pesanlah makanan, biar aku yang bayar._

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya, "kau juga dapat pesan dari Sasori?" Lagi-lagi Temari menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau tahu, ini kafe miliknya. Dia mencoba menyogokku..." Shikamaru menggantung kalimatnya, lalu menatap Temari lekat.

"Apa lihat-lihat." Temari memelototi Shikamaru karena terus memandanginya.

"Kau, apa kabar?" Temari tak menjawab, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan memanggil _waitress_ dan memesan makanan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Shikamaru setelah selesai memesan makanan.

"Yang mana?" Temari menjawab dengan malas.

"Kau jangan meniru diriku seperti itu." Temari menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "aku tak pernah menirumu," ucapnya.

"Kau meniruku," ujar Shikamaru sengaja menggoda Temari.

"Meniru seperti apa?"

Kini Shikamaru yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau meniru caraku berbicara."

"Aku tidak menirumu," ucap Temari dengan nada kesal.

"Kau meniruku," Shikamaru semakin gencar.

"Aku tidak mungkin meniru lelaki pemalas sepertimu."

"Ternyata kau masih mengenaliku." Jeda sesaat karena makanan yang mereka pesan datang.

"Kau merindukanku. Padahal baru tadi siang kita tak bertemu, kau sudah merindukanku," lanjut Shikamaru. Temari berdecak, "kau cerewet sekali malam ini."

"Kau sangat mengenaliku."

"Shikamaru. Tak bisakah kau berhenti mengoceh hal-hal yang tidak jelas."

Shikamaru tak lekas menjawab, ia memilih menatap jalanan dari balik jendela. Selanjutnya yang terdengar adalah suara musik dan percakapan yang samar, terkalahkan oleh suara musik. Shikamaru masih diam, ia memikirkan kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia ucapkan. Sementara Temari tidak berniat membuka suara, ia memilih memakan makanannya.

"Temari." Akhirnya Shikamaru membuka suara, tetapi pandangannya tidak beralih ke lawan bicara.

"Aku minta maaf," lanjutnya. Hening, Temari tak merespon.

"Siang tadi kau sangat berbeda, tidak seperti dirimu. Yang aku tahu seorang Temari itu wanita galak, ganas dan brutal. Itu yang aku suka darimu. Karena dibalik semua itu kau wanita yang manis."

"Malam ini kau yang terlihat bukan seperti dirimu, kau banyak berbicara," Temari menanggapi dengan senyum indah di wajahnya. Shikamaru ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku tak mengerti perasaanmu, jadi jangan tinggalkan aku dan ajarkan aku cara untuk mengerti perasaanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku." Shikamaru meraih tangan Temari dan menggenggamnya erat. Temari melebarkan senyumnya lalu membalas genggaman tangannya pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengerti bahasa tubuh yang ditunjukkan Temari, ia pun tersenyum lega.

"Terima kasih, Temari."

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

Dari dalam kantornya, Sasori menyaksikan dua sejoli yang sengaja ia pertemukan di kafenya.  
"Misi selesai."

 **End**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

A/N : Tottori-kota di Pulau Honsyu, Jepang. Temen facebookku yang asal Jepang banyak yg tinggal di Tottori, mereka ramah-ramah pula, jadi aku pake nama kota itu di cerita ini. Masih ada kelanjutannya di bawah XD

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

"Sudah sampai," ucap Shikamaru. Temari turun dari motor milik kekasihnya itu dan melepas helm yang ia pakai.

"Terima kasih," ucap Temari dengan senyum mengembang, seraya menyerahkan helm.

" _Konichiwa_."

Shikamaru dan Temari menoleh bersamaan saat mendengar suara seseorang yang mereka kenal.

Kankuro berdiri di ambang pintu dengan _kugutsu_ yang dialiri _cakra_ dari jari-jarinya.

"Jam berapa ini?" Kankuro berbasa-basi.

Shikamaru merasakan kakinya seperti dikerumuni semut. Bukan karena bergetar melihat tampang Kankuro yang dipenuhi tato garis horizontal-vertikal, tetapi karena pasir yang tiba-tiba menggerayangi kakinya.

"Aku harap, bukan kau penyebab menangisnya Temari," ucap Gaara. Ia berdiri di sisi Kankuro dengan gentong besar di punggungnya yang terus mengalirkan pasir.

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa semuanya."

Shikamaru dengan cepat beranjak dari rumah Temari sebelum nyawanya benar-benar melayang oleh calon adik iparnya.

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

[Dibuat 19 Juli 2015] [Disunting 9 Januari 2017]


End file.
